


It's been a while

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fucking, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111





	It's been a while

Ever since this apocalypse bullshit started you have had to watch your back. You’ve had to fight your way through the undead and even some survivors who tried killing you for your supplies. Now you weren’t the innocent girl you were before. Now you’re different, you’re more tuff and have absolutely no problem killing people if they attack you. You walked into a K-mart as you held your knife prepared to kill any walker around. You came looking for supplies. You’ve been running real low on food and water. And you wouldn’t mind some clothes if there was any that is. Once you were positive there were no walkers you put your knife away. The first thing you ran into was clothes. You were happy to find some shirts, pants and sneakers. your size. Pulling something else you saw it was some lingerie . You sighed remembering those good times when you slept with guys. You missed the thrill the pleasure. You missed the way they stared at you when you walked out of the bathroom in a nice red silk lingerie. They basically drooled at the sight of you. You missed the way you’d go down on a man. You missed the taste of your mans dick and the way you could easily moan in pleasure. You missed everything. It had been a long while since you had sex. You could feel your pussy tingle a little a the thought. You shook not wanting to remember those days. Who has the time to fuck when you’re killing the dead out there. Sighing you let the fabric slip through your fingers. “Have to look for food.” You told yourself remembering the target at hand. Wow it must be my lucky day. You thought as you found what you were looking for. There were cans of beans, fruits, and soup. This was better than nothing. “Put the cans down.” You froze as you heard the rough mans voice. You carefully placed the can back on the shelf and pulled your gun on the man. The man was taller than you and well built. If it wasn’t for the crossbow being pointed at you, you would’ve found him attractive. “I can shoot one into your head before you get a chance.” He warned me. “We’ll just have to see then.” You countered clicking it. Showing you weren’t afraid to kill him on the spot. He matched the smirk on your face. “I like your attitude.” He said but still had the crossbow pointed at you. “Likewise.” The both of you battled each other’s stares when there was a noise. without thinking You ran over to him who pulled you in a secure place. From the corner of your eye you could see it was only a dog. You saw the man raising his crossbow again. You stopped him before he could shoot it. “Are you insane!” You whispered yell. “He’s food.” “Hell no! You’re not going to kill a defenseless animal.” He met your eyes and let the dog leave. You realized you had you body up against his. You could feel the tingle rush to you core. You stepped away and he smiled knowing the reason. “What haven’t had some in a long time?” he joked. “Like you had any.” You attacked back. “Why would anyone want to fuck a man like you.” You continued. But inside you wanted him. Oh did you want him. you wanted him to kiss you all over. Rip you clothes of your body. You wanted to feel him on your body. You wanted to feel his mouth all over you. You pushed the thoughts from you head just as he corned you on a wall. “Would you like to find out?” He pressed his body to yours and you bit your lip. He still had that smug smile on his face. It was starting to get you angry, how he was teasing you. You crashed your lips to his wrapping your arms around his neck. He grabbed you ass and squeezed it. Kissing you with more eagerness. He lifted you against the wall and you wrapped your legs around him pressing you clothed pussy to his clothed dick. He groans and you love the sound of it. He moves his lips down you neck Leaving love bites. You moan and you feel him smiled on your skin. Asshole. You pushed against him and lifted off his shirt from his body you kissed down his chest loving it. You unbuckled his pants wanting to feel his cock. You grabbed his cock and he let out a breath. You sucked on his neck as you ran you fingers up and down his shaft. You made your way down and looked his cock. You bit your lip you juts couldn’t wait to taste him. You liked his cock from the base to the tip. He moaned tangling his fingers in your hair. you sucked on his head swirling your tongue over the sensitive spot. His breathing was getting heavier with every stroke of your tongue. “Deep throat my dick.” He ordered. “if you weren’t so horny now you wouldn’t have listened. You sucked him all the way down to the back of throat. You moaned loving how much he filled your mouth. He thirsted his hips face fucking you and you loved every minute. “Cummin” he said. You massaged his balls wanting him to give you his love juice. He came and you sucked his seed with great joy. You blew warm air on his cock and he flinched moaning. “You’re evil.” He said ripping you pants off your body and lifting you against the wall. “Now it’s my turn. And I’m going to make you scream my name.” “Impossible since I don’t know your name.” I giggled. “Daryl.” He answered. “Y/N” You said just as he slammed he full length into your tight pussy. “Fuck” You both said. “God your huge!” You moaned and he started thrusting fast into your pussy. Pleasure was radiating all through your body. You moaned louder and louder with each thrust of his cock. You wrapped your legs tighter as he brought you closer. “That’s it cum.” He groan in your ear. That set you over the edge. “Fuck Daryl!!!” You screamed as the rippling pleasure came. “That’s right. Fuck, Y/N. I’m cuming.” You felt Daryl’s warm seed inside you. The both of you fell to the floor exhausted. “Looks like we have company.” Daryl said pointing to the four walkers that were making there way to us. “This will be easy.” I said going for my knife. “But we’re not done.” I told him. He arched an eyebrow the same smirk on his face. "It's been a while." I said passing him and he slapped my bare butt.


End file.
